The Return Of Pitch
by NolerRobert
Summary: Pitch returns once again, to take over the world. The Guardians must stop him.
1. Found Out

"Woo hoo!" Jack shouted as he threw a snowball. It was winter. Jack Frost was having fun playing with Jamie and his friends. Jamie could see Jack, so as his friends. The children also believed in Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund and Sandman. All 5 of them became a team called The Guardians. The Man In The Moon chose them to be it. Santa's nickname was North. He and Sandman were in the North Pole HQ. Bunnymund was painting eggs. Tooth Fairy was collecting teeth. Since Jack was the believer of fun, he played Snowball Fight with the children. This adventure isn't about The Guardians. It's about something else…

The winter wind was blowing. Jack was flying away to the North Pole. He reached there in a minute surprised to find Sandman painting gifts. Sandy looked up at Jack and made a question mark sign above his head that meant, "What's up?" Jack looked around and asked, "Where's Mr Kangaroo?" Sandy made a sign that told Jack to turn around. When Jack did, the Easter bunny was standing right in front of him. "For the millionth time, I'm a bunny," Bunnymund corrected. "Hey, Bun! Wanna play snowball fight?" Jack asked, hoping Bunnymund won't smell anything suspicious. "Well, I am bored…" Bun finally said. Then Jack pushed Bun towards the entrance. "Come on! It'll be fun!"Jack reassured. A few minutes after that, they were gathering snowballs. Bunny was about to throw one when something hit his head behind him. He turned around and saw Baby Tooth holding a snowball too big for her. She dropped it and ran behind an iceberg. "Come back here, you rascal!" Bun shouted. He ran behind the wall, just in time to see Tooth Fairy and a bunch of kids throwing snowballs at Bunny. "Ok… fine! You win," Bun finally gave up. Jack appeared next to Bunny. Jack high-fived Tooth Fairy and Baby Tooth. Santa Claus was behind Tooth Fairy with his sleigh. "Come on kids! Time to go home," he said. Bun made an annoyed sigh and went back to the HQ. Sandy had finished his work and went to Jack. He made a sign above his head that meant he had nothing to do. Jack brought him to the kids to play with. Once they reached the town, they were shocked. Nightmare horses moved from house to house giving nightmares. Jack clapped, and his staff flew into his hands. He pointed the staff towards the direction of a horse charging towards Jack. A beam of ice suddenly went out from the staff, destroying the Nightmare horse. Sandy used his powers, and all the kids got dreams instead of nightmares. The Nightmare horses were killed then. Jack looked around. "Nightmare horses means Pitch. Pitch Black," he whispered to Sandy. "And I think I know his first victim." Jack flew towards a window and opened it up. A girl named Cupcake was sitting on her bed. She looked around and saw a shadow. "Who's there?" she said. She grabbed her baseball bat. The shadow revealed himself. Cupcake recognised that face anywhere. "Edward Cullen! How dare you enter my house and show your face to me!" she shouted, swinging her bat towards the shadow's direction. He flew into the wall. "I'm not Edward Cullen, you dodo bird!" the shadow shouted. He flew into the air and said, "It's Pitch. Pitch Black." "Oh, I recognise you, Bitch Black," Cupcake teased. "Pitch! Not Bitch, you bitch!" Pitch shouted. He froze after that sentence. And seriously froze. He turned into an ice statue because of Jack. Sandy placed Cupcake to sleep. "Hey Wind!" Jack shouted. The wind went to him. "Send this voice letter to Santa. Pitch is back. Back at Cupcake's house," Jack told the Wind. The wind flew away with Jack's voice trapped inside. The voice letter reached Santa a few minutes later. He called out for his Yetis and his Guardians. "We're going to Cupcake's house," he announced. He went to his sleigh where the Guardians took off and immediately went to Cupcake's house. There, Santa was surprised to see Pitch frozen. "Yep," Jack said before Santa could speak. Tooth Fairy flew towards Cupcake. "Oh! Look at the teeth she has! She flosses them well!" she exclaimed. She reached under Cupcake's pillow and grabbed a tooth. "Look at this Jack! It's beautiful!" Tooth said, shoving it to Jack's face. "Well, ok! Looks like we must go now!" Jack said. The Guardians moved towards Santa's sleigh. Bunny didn't. He tapped his foot on the ground and a hole opened. He entered it. Jack used the Wind to bring him home. Sandman, Santa and Tooth went to the Headquarters. Then Tooth moved towards the Tooth Palace. They all stayed there for the night, working.


	2. New Guardians

Author's note

Thanks to the people who sent reviews, I became more focused on the story. I replied to them. The movie is not mine, but the story and the new characters are. Along with the story!

_Last time on ROTG_

"It's over, Pitch," Jack said, walking towards him. "I don't think so," Pitch smiled. He clapped his hands, and suddenly, he was riding a Nightmare horse. He galloped away into the moonlight.

The Tooth Palace was in ruins. The Tooth Fairy fell to her knees and cried. Santa, Bunnymund and Sandy looked around for any more enemies. Jack sat next to Tooth. "Hey, Tooth. It's okay. We'll get those teeth back. I promise," Jack whispered, placing an arm around the crying fairy. North looked back at them. "Let's get back to the HQ," he said. When he turned around, Bunnymund was tapping the ground with his foot. Before Santa could react, the Guardians fell inside the hole. The hole brought them to the HQ. The moon was shining very brightly. Santa looked up at it. "Man In Moon is talking to us," he whispered to himself. The moonlight shone on the ground, and a compartment opened up. "A new Guardian?" Bunny asked, confused. A picture of a boy popped up. Sandy stared at it, trying to recognize it. Bunny, Tooth and North also didn't recognize the boy. "Not Daniel Burn!" Jack told himself. "Daniel Burn?" Bunny asked. "The boy who nearly melted the snow during winter 3 years ago? You didn't remember?" Jack told Bunny. Then the picture of the boy changed into another boy. Bunny pointed a finger at the new boy. "Johnny Zap?" he told himself. "His not fit to join us, mate. After he zapped my butt!" he told Santa. "Well, those names make me think that they are fit," Santa replied to Bunny. North bent his back a little bit. "I can feel it," he said. Then he patted his stomach. "I can feel it, in my belly!" he joked. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Sandy, let's go over this again, mate. Do you really believe this guy?" Bunny asked as he pointed to North. Sandy once again made a question mark above his head. Santa stood up straight. Then he cleared his throat. "Well, we need to find them then," he told his Guardians. "We should split up," Tooth said. "Then you, Bunny and Sandy find Johnny Zap. Tooth and I hit Daniel Burn," Jack told Santa. 10 minutes later, the team split up. Tooth and Jack went to the forest near Burgess. The rest went to the tree which is on a hill. In the forest, the two walked around. Their eyes were scanning around for any activity. After a while, they went to their destination. They stopped walking and looked around. "Daniel Burn! Show yourself!" Jack called. All of a sudden, a shrub rustled. Then another began to rustle. A twig broke. Then a tree caught fire. Jack clapped. He then grabbed his staff. He shot an ice beam towards the fire. It stopped automatically. Suddenly, a shadow fell down from the tree. "What was that for?!" the shadow asked Jack. "Daniel Burn! How nice of you to drop by!" Jack joked. "Ha ha ha. Very, very funny," Daniel said sarcastically. Jack just smiled at the boy. "Well? Why are you here?" Dan asked. Jack stepped aside, revealing Tooth Fairy. Dan took one look and immediately found out what was happening. "I'm joining the Guardians?" he asked. "Wind, do me a favor," Jack called. All of a sudden, Dan, Jack and Tooth were floating. They flew away into the HQ. At the same time, Santa, Sandy, Bunny and Johnny Zap came out of the hole Bunny made. Earlier, while Jack and Tooth was finding Daniel, Santa, Bunny and Sandy searched around for Johnny around the tree. Then, a figure dropped down from the tree. "Bunny! Came here to hear an apology for zapping your ass?" the boy said. "Here for something else, mate. Sandy," Bunny said, calling Sandman. Sandy placed Johnny to sleep. Santa carried him and the squad went through Bunny's hole. Back in the HQ, Santa woke Johnny up. Then he and Daniel stood in front of the Guardians. The two new boys stared around the HQ. "Amazing," Johnny whispered to himself. Santa cleared his throat. He whipped out his book. He opened it to a page and started reading it out loud. "Hear ye, hear ye. Two boys have been chosen to be Guardians, to join us. To take care of the children of the world. To qualify them, they must help us fight Pitch Black and stop him. That's when they are true Guardians." "Whoa, wait a second! You can't choose random people to be Guardians!" Daniel said. "We didn't choose you. He did," Bunny told the boys, pointing to the moon. Johnny Zap walked forward, staring at the moon. "Man In Moon. For three hundred years, you didn't gave me a sign that told me I was joining the Guardians!" he tried talking to the moon. Just then, a yeti barged through the door. "Raaw raw rawgh!" it said. North looked at the new boys. "Pitch," he whispered to himself. The Guardians climbed into the sleigh. Bunny protested, but Jack just shoved him in. "Buckle up!" North chuckled. "Where are the buckles?!" Johnny shouted. Without an answer, North ordered his reindeers to fly. He took out his magical globe. "Burgess," he whispered to the globe, and threw it in front of the first reindeer. The globe transformed into a portal. The Guardians went through the portal and landed at Burgess. It was night. When they got out of the sleigh, they saw a shadow. The shadow transformed into a human. "Pitch," Jack whispered.


	3. North Pole Disaster

Hello once again, readers. Here is another ROTG story. In the last story, my OCs were present. For their full name, continue reading! Please review me any mistakes or whatsoever.

_**Last time, on ROTG**_

The Guardians went through the portal and landed at Burgess. It was night. When they got out of the sleigh, they saw a shadow. "Pitch," Jack whispered.

"Stay close," Bunnymund whispered to the Guardians. "Pitch could be anywhere," Tooth said, feeling scared. "Toothiana, not now," North whispered to Tooth, saying her real name. Just then, the Guardians heard a voice. "Well, well, well. Look at the Guardians and their visitors." Jack looked around with his staff ready. "Daniel Anderson Burn. Must the Man in Moon really choose you? Pity, to me," the voice said again. "And there is Johnny Michael Zap, the Guardian of what now? I pity you, because Man in Moon didn't tell you. Did he?" the voice continued. Johnny frowned. Just then, Jack heard a soft scrape of a shoe. He turned around and saw Pitch trying to shoot Sandman. "Sandy, look out!" Jack shouted, shooting an ice beam at Sandy to push him away. The nightmare arrow flew away, into the moonlight. When Jack turned back to look at Pitch, he was not there. North looked around. He signaled to Johnny to stay close to him. Then silence overcame the Guardians. Suddenly, Pitch appeared next to a car. North ran towards Pitch and was about to slash his sword at him, but Pitch teleported behind North. 'Everything is going according to my plan' North thought. Then he shouted, "Now!" Immediately, Johnny used his powers and zapped Pitch. Pitch screeched and disappeared. "I'll get you next time!" a voice swore. Then there was silence. The Guardians went back to North's workshop by his sleigh. When they arrived there, it was ransacked. North gasped. Tooth screamed. Sandman gasped without a sound. The rest just stared at it in horror. The Guardians stood rooted to the ground for a few minutes. Then Santa walked forward and knelt down on his right knee. He reached for a squashed box and picked it up. He opened it and a figure of Jack Frost stared at him. "Hey!" Jack said. "It was for Jamie," Santa told himself. Then he looked in his surroundings and shouted, "Yetis! Elves!" No one answered. A tear slid down his cheek. He closed his eyes and mumbled to himself. He stood up and opened his eyes. "Pitch, I swear you are going to pay for this," he said, as if Pitch was right in front of him. Jack stepped forward and cleared his throat. He only said one sentence. "We might need help." The next thing the Guardians knew, they were riding Santa Claus's sleigh. They landed at the town at Burgess. It was still night. "Hey Wind!" Jack called into the air. The wind pushed him towards Jamie's house. Jack went inside Jamie's room through the window. Sandman climbed up and gave Jamie sweet dreams. Tooth flew in and grabbed a tooth from under Jamie's pillow. Jack shook Jamie a bit. Then a bit more. Then some more. Then he shook so hard that Jamie got up in surprise. "Jack!" Jamie shouted angrily. Then he smiled and hugged the winter spirit. Santa stood beside Jamie and whispered into his ear, "Get your friends. We need help." 10 minutes later, an army of children stood behind the Guardians. Jack Frost grabbed his staff and pointed to every direction Pitch may be. Then, at every shadow, he shot an ice beam to make sure it wasn't Pitch. At the last shadow, when the ice beam drew near, the shadow disappeared. Jack looked around. All of a sudden, a friend of Jamie pitched forward. He closed his eyes and fell on the ground. Above his head, a Nightmare horse danced around. Jack stared at the asleep boy for a moment, then looked around for any sign of Pitch. Then, one by one, the kids fell asleep and had nightmares. Only Jamie was left. "Jamie, stay close," Jack whispered to the little boy. All of a sudden, Pitch appeared beside a car. "Stay back, Jamie!"Jack instructed. Jamie hid behind a wall. "Stay close, stay back, make up your mind!" Jamie said. The Guardians took out their weapons and aimed it around. Daniel rubbed his hands together, making it hot. He then blew the heat off, making fire. The fire turned into a Flameling, a baby horse made out of fire. Johnny clapped. A cloud above the Guardians hovered down. Johnny took a piece from the cloud and aimed it around. Just then, Jack heard a groan. He turned around just in time to see Jamie asleep while having a nightmare. "No!" he shouted, making Jamie wake up and fall asleep again. Jack then looked around for a sign of Pitch. Then he heard a voice. It was a man's voice. "Jack, close your eyes and sense the presence of Pitch." Without further ado, Jack followed the instructions. All of a sudden, his spirit came out of his body. He looked at his body. It was staying still. Jack looked back and flew around. He moved to every shadow. When he saw one in the shape of Pitch, he flew back into his own body. He then used his staff and shot the shadow. The shadow got hit and it disappeared. He then used his new power again. He found Pitch hiding behind a wall. When he got back into his body, he ran behind the wall and froze Pitch before he can disappear. Unfortunately, Daniel's Flameling punched and kicked the ice around Pitch, hoping that will kill Pitch. The ice melted by the heat of the Flameling and Pitch escaped. "What the heck, Daniel!" Jack shouted, facing Daniel. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know…" he stammered. Daniel hung his head down. Johnny patted his shoulder. When the Guardians left for North Pole, Bunny sat next to Jack. "You shouldn't shout at Daniel like that, mate," Bunny said. "He deserved it," Jack replied. "You still shouldn't." Jack hung his head. 'Maybe I should apologize,' he thought. He looked around for Daniel. He was at the back of the sleigh, looking at the clouds. Jack walked up to him. When he sat down, the sleigh shook. Daniel looked back at North, who was steering the sleigh. He was dodging Nightmare horses. Jack stood up and clapped. The wind picked him up and launched him onto a Nightmare horse. He used his staff to freeze it. Then he jumped to another one. The horse cried out for help. Other horses jumped up to attack, but Jack jumped into the sleigh. The horses were too fast that it crashed into the crying horse. The Guardians hurriedly rushed to the workshop. It was still messy and deserted. The Guardians started cleaning up.

The

End

Jack: The end of another chapter!

Me: Woohoo! What do we do now?

North: We celebrate with a thousand cookies!

Bunny: Nooooooooooooooo!


End file.
